headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Angel: Slouching Toward Bethlehem
"Slouching Toward Bethlehem" is the fourth episode of season four of the supernatural action TV series Angel and the seventieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Skip Schoolnik with a script written by Jeffrey Bell. It first aired on the WB Network on Wednesday, October 27th, 2002. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Angel was created by Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. * This episode is included on disc one of the Angel: Season Four DVD collection and disc nineteen of the Angel: The Complete Series DVD boxset collection by 20th Century Fox Television. * This episode is production code number: 4ADH04. TV IV; Angel; "Slouching Toward Bethlehem"; Infobox. * Co-executive producer David Simkins is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actor Andy Hallett receives a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the second episode of Angel directed by Skip Schoolnik. He directs five episodes of the series in total. It is his first episode from season four. He previously directed "Quickening". His next episode is "Habeas Corpses". * This is the seventh episode of Angel written by Jeffrey Bell. He writes thirteen episodes of the series in total. It is his first episode from season four. He previously wrote "A New World". His next episode is "Habeas Corpses". * "Slouching Toward Bethlehem" is also the title to episode 2x08 of the Syfy series Defiance. * This episode aired in the same week as the "Selfless" episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * This episode aired on the same night as the "Subject: Coelacanth This!" episode of FreakyLinks. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from a collection of essays published by Joan Didion in 1968 titled Slouching Toward Bethlehem. The common theme throughout the essays describes Didion's experiences in California during the 1960s. * The song that Cordelia Chase sings for Lorne is "Greatest Love of All", which is actually based on an earlier song with the full title of "The Greatest Love of All" by Michael Masser and Linda Creed. The song was popularized in 1985 by multi-Grammy Award winning recording artist Whitney Houston, which is the version that Cordelia sings. Cordelia also performed this song at the Sunnydale High School talent contest in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Puppet Show * Lilah Morgan intones the phrase "Sleeping with the fishes" in this episode. This is a reference to the 1972 mob movie The Godfather by director Francis Ford Coppola. The line relates to the character of Luca Brasi, who is murdered by rival gang members of the Corleone crime family. A message is sent to members of the cartel which reads, "Luca Brasi sleeps with the fishes", meaning that he was killed and dumped in the river. * Angel makes reference to taking the gang to a production of the ballet Giselle. This took place in the season three episode, "Waiting in the Wings". * The "giant snake" that Cordelia Chase makes reference to is the late Richard Wilkins, III - former Mayor of Sunnydale. The Scooby Gang fought and defeated him in the "Graduation Day (Part 2)" episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * This is the second and final role for Thomas Crawford on Angel. He also played a manager in the season three episode, "Waiting in the Wings". * This is the first work in supernatural fiction for actor Steven Mayhew. * Actor Nynno Ahli is also known for playing the role of Sheriff Teaser on four episodes of the ABC television series Eastwick. Bloopers * After Connor supposedly jimmies the hallway window to gain access, there is obviously no lock mechanism on the window and therefore no need to jimmy it. Share TV.com; Angel; "Slouching Toward Bethlehem"; Mistakes/Goofs. * The glass that Lorne is holding in the scene where he tells Cordelia Chase to stop singing disappears and re-appears from one edit to the next. Quotes * Cordelia Chase: Your friends here were just talking about murdering children. And there's... there's... there's singing and blood and-and pointy things. And did I mention the singing? * Angel: I-I know it's a lot to take in. * Cordelia Chase: Says a vampire with a soul and his wacky gang of sidekicks. * Charles Gunn: Ah, not a sidekick. .... * 'Charles Gunn: How 'bout a sandwich. Let's go to the kitchen. * Winifred Burkle: We have cookies. * Cordelia Chase: I don't want a sandwich. I don't want cookies. I wanna talk to Angel, sans sidekicks. * Charles Gunn: I am not a sidekick. .... * Angel: Gee, that could have been a disaster. Oh, hi. Welcome back, you're safe. By the way, there's a green demon right behind you. * Winifred Burkle Don't you think we should tell her? I mean, we do live in a world of demons and icky things. She's bound to find out. * Angel: Well yeah, sure, but, I mean, let's be smart. I want her to remember who I am before I freak her out with the whole undead, drinks blood part of my resum . .... * Winifred Burkle: Have you been caffeinating your blood again, or is there something you're not telling us? See also External Links * * * "Slouching Towards Bethlehem" at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:2002/Episodes Category:October, 2002/Episodes Category:Jeffrey Bell Category:Gail Berman Category:Steven S. DeKnight Category:David Fury Category:Sandy Gallin Category:David Greenwalt Category:Fran Rubel Kuzui Category:Kaz Kuzui Category:Kelly A. Manners Category:Tim Minear Category:Joss Whedon Category:Robert J. Kral Category:Ross Berryman Category:Mark Goldman Category:David Boreanaz Category:Charisma Carpenter Category:J. August Richards Category:Amy Acker Category:Vincent Kartheiser Category:Alexis Denisof Category:Andy Hallett